Julius Quinn
Julius Quinn (born April 3, 8187 AC) was the First Grandmaster of the Literators who later became a powerful Indlvarn before his death. History Julius Quinn was born in Surda and was raised by his mother Silena until her death in 8195 AC. Now orphaned, Julius joined the Empire's Legions, but was never really content as a soldier. He always dreamed of writing books and retelling ancient battles of old, and soon he found himself out of place in the Legions. In 8132 AC when Julius was 45, he was finally put out of commision after badly breaking his leg during a siege againt rebels. News had reached King Titus in 8135, and he had already envisioned the idea of the Literators before his untimely death in 8139. Queen Greta, his successor finally lived out his dreams and coronated Julius as the first Grandmaster of the newly-formed Literators, a sect of bards tasked with detailing Alagaesia's history. Julius soon began to recruit new Literators, the first being Lucian Pontus, a wayward sailor from Beirland who was famed for his poems. Lucian soon became the Human Loremaster as the Literators began to grow in size and fame among the Empire. Meeting with the Riders During one of Julius' expeditions in 8149 AC he met with Eragon Shadeslayer, who was visiting Alagaesia with Saphira, his beautiful and legendary dragon. They were both old and wise and often spoke words of great wisdom, but Eragon could see something in Julius that even he could not. Eragon pulled out a maroon-colored dragon egg for Julius to hold, and when he did, he was instantly bonded to the unborn dragon within. Even though Julius was already in his old age, he was granted a new feeling of youth from his bonding with his maroon dragon, and he continued to develop the acute features of a Dragon Rider. This event caused great controversy and uproar within the Empire, for was he was the first Dragon Rider who was also the Grandmaster of the Literators. This caused him to be unpopular with the current Literators, save for Lucian who had grown to become his good friend. He named his dragon '''Garro '''and together they not only continued to detail Alagaeisa's history, but also enforce law and order among the masses. The Great Betreyal In 8155 AC, Julius was conspired against by Lucian Pontus, a Senior Member who wished above all else to succeed Julius as Grandmaster. Lucian sent a batallion of Urgals to Furnost where they confronted the Rider. Lucian's conversation with Julius ended in blows as the Rider tried to fend off the Urgals, and the battle ultimately lead to the death of his dragon. Indlvarn Now forced to carry Garro's eldunari, Julius denounced his membership with the Literators and with the Dragon Riders and became a travelling hermit. Timeoin became the next Grandmaster, and one cold winter night Julius threw himself off a cliff, hoping to drown his sorrows with death. Category:Original Character Category:Literator Category:Rider Category:Human Category:Grandmaster